Home
by Hahi-chan
Summary: KiBum was weird nowadays. And then, one night, he calls LeeTeuk and ends up come backing to their dorm. With his fellow members he remembers that simple happiness he missed so much when he left. First attempt of writing in english. SuJu fic. No pairings


He entered the apartment nervously. He didn't know what to expect. As if zombies would just pop out of nowhere, he took step by step until he got himself in his bedroom. Why did his house have to be so dark? Or it was him? Him that wasn't comfortable there?

Well, he did never call that place 'home'. The only place he would ever call like that beside his parents' house was the dorm. People near him wouldn't suspect – he was a good actor, after all -, but he missed Super Junior. A lot. The dorm was so bright and cheerful. He had people waiting for him at home. People he loved and who loved him.

A thunder made him jump a little, scared. What was wrong with him? He was a grown man who wasn't afraid of anything. Right? But, since a few days, he felt a little alone. He had no time at all to call the members or visit them. He was feeling scared with the band loosing members to the army and other things.

Sighting, he let himself fall on the bed. KiBum wanted come back to his brothers.

"Should I call Teukkie?" He asked himself, searching for his cell phone, trying to hide the fear on his voice as other thunder made its presence notable.

He wasn't afraid of thunders before. He would even comfort the younger members on these nights if they come to him. This night, whatever, was weird. He wanted to feel their warm arms around him, saying him everything will be alright, while laughing at his fear of thunders.

"Teukkie? Are you there?" He said when the older answered the phone.

"I'm here, Bummie. Why did you call me? What happened? Are you okay? You seem a little scared? Did someone hurt you?" LeeTeuk said, worried. KiBum wouldn't call him in a while, so he immediately thought something bad happened.

"Shisus, Teukkie, speak slowly. Why are you so worried? Now I understand fully why they call you 'umma'" KiBum laughed at the phone, feeling better at the sound of his hyung's worried voice.

"You never call me, so I thought something had happened" Bummie could feel the older pouting through the phone.

"Sorry, I had no time. I'll try to call more often, 'umma'" He smiled while speaking. "But, are you at the dorm? Can I go there?"

"Yes and of course you can come here" He was sure the leader was smiling happily. "Are you with problems at your home?"

"No. I just don't want to sleep alone" He wouldn't reveal he was scared of thunders. Never. Even for JungSoo.

"Okay, I'll pick you in a moment. The others will be so happy" The older said enthusiastic, picking his car's keys and going to the vehicle quickly. There was no need of explanations for the members at the living room, who saw their leader run to his car smiling like a hyena.

He didn't wait much. KiBum just stared at the street in front of his apartment a few moments before he saw a known car arrive at the place. He picked just a few clothes for the next day and stood at the reception anxious.

LeeTeuk opened the door for the other without leaving the car and smiled, inviting KiBum to enter it. It was good to have the younger by his side again.

The trip wasn't long either. In approximately ten minutes, they were at the dorm.

KiBum passed the door quietly. The atmosphere was warm and comfortable. The others didn't even notice as he sited in the sofa. EunHyuk and KyuHyun were in front of the TV, playing videogame and DongHae was hugged at Hyuk, watching while the maknae tried to kill the blonde's character. ShinDong was at his fiancée's apartment as Teukkie told him earlier. RyeoWook and SungMin were at the kitchen, probably making dinner. He could hear their voices complaining about how the other members were not worth to marry with. YeSung was discussing something that could be really important with Ddangkkoma, completely unaware of what happened around him. SiWon was reading just beside KiBum. He probably noticed the other, but didn't think it was important. They would meet more often as both were actors.

When LeeTeuk finished parking the car and crossed the door, loudly, everyone looked at him, including KiBum, who was trying to see the content or at least name of SiWon's book without making him distracted.

"Guys, what's wrong with you? KiBum came here and you didn't even greeted him?" LeeTeuk started, looking surprised at his members. "I didn't raise you like that, boys" He faked being disappointed at them, but started to laugh a few seconds later.

"Wait? KiBum's here? Where? Bummie? BUMMIE?" DongHae started inspetionating the room with his eyes desesperately. He would never change, would he?

"I'm here, Hae" KiBum signed with his hand, standing up from the sofa as said fish hugged him tight. It was good to be at home, finally.

The minutes after that were a mess of tight hugs and kissed on the cheeks, foreheads and even one in his lips – DongHae caused the incident by forcing Hyuk's head on Kibum's. But it just was reason to some laughing and then it was forgot. Not that things like that were uncommon, after all.

"Did something special happen for you to be here?" SiWon asked softly. He left the book somewhere and sited on the floor with the rest, in a distorted circle.

"Can't I just come visit my hyungs and dongsaengs?" KiBum replied, faking being offended. And he just received a chorus of 'no'. "Okay, I'll say it: It became boring coming home without having you there. I'm not the most cheerful person in the world, you know."

"Just say you missed us and was scared of being alone in a rainy night." SungMin, told him, while getting himself comfortable on Kyu's lap.

KiBum blushed at his dongsaeng's words and lowered his head. "Okay, I missed you guys and was afraid of my apartment darkness" He murmured a while later. Even though, everyone in the room listened.

"You sweetie ~ " LeeTeuk hugged him. KiBum was so cute, omo.

The rest on the living room just smiled or laughed at the scene. They continued to talk until almost 1am. They all had schedules the next day early. Sleep would be good, KiBum thought, going to the sofa and laying there, closing his eyes. The others were already on his bedrooms, trying to sleep or something like that. He didn't want to know what happened after that malicious smirk of KyuHyun when he entered their room with a smiling SungMin. Neither he wanted to know what Eunhae were doing with the door locked.

"What are you doing?" LeeTeuk asked, his head close to KiBum's face.

"Sleeping, Teukkie. Or trying to." KiBum answered, his voice becoming a little sleepy.

"You're absolutely not going to sleep in the sofa" He answered serious. And picked the younger's hand, leading him to the stairs and then to the well known leader's bed room.

The room was very simple and a little messy. JungSoo was busy all the time and it was common sense. KiBum was busy all the time and he was by his own the mostly. Taking care of the boys isn't an easy task, he thought.

He stared while LeeTeuk took off his t-shirt and laid on his bed. It was hot so he didn't cover himself. Then, noticing KiBum wasn't there, he turned to search where said was.

"Why aren't you here?" The older asked. "Just come, lay here and sleep" His smile was soft and warm, and KiBum couldn't deny it. He took off his t-shirt and went on his hyung's direction, laying by his side.

LeeTeuk hugged the younger, making Bummie's head rest on his nude chest. The rain, that stopped when they arrived at the dorm, slowly coming back. The sound of the rays strong outside.

"I'm happy you are here, KiBum" LeeTeuk whispered, kissing his forehead softly before falling asleep.

"I'm happy I'm home, JungSoo" The actor murmured, smiling as he slowly fell in a deep and comfortable sleep.


End file.
